villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Spirit Pledge)
NOTE: "Isaac Ray Peram Westcott" redirects here due to this wiki's particular subject. For the original novel/anime version, see Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. |crimes = |type of villain = Sociopathic Warmonger}} Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, also known as Ike or Isaac "Zaak" Westcott, is the main antagonist of the Android/IOS Chinese mobile game Date A Live: Spirit Pledge which follows the canon story but changing the plot in major details to create an alternative history. Isaac Westcott is the totalitarian founder and corrupt managing director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries that rules over Europe and part of Asia's continent. Based in the original Isaac Westcott from the novel series, this non-canon version of Westcott plays him straight as cold-hearted sociopath that loves no one but himself and by a far point, the most evil non-canon incarnation of the evil nihilist director so far. As the ruthless managing director of DEM Industries, Westcott controls Europe and uses his power and influence in the world to inflict pain, wage wars and study Spirits in order to become the Second Spirit of Origin to take down God and his laws, keep Mio Takamiya for himself and rule the multiverse over a tortured mankind where mages rules as the superior race. Personality Westcott is not only a genius by nature but personifies the stereotype of a sociopathic narcissist who loves only himself and sees even his friends and comrades as mere tools to fulfill his goals. Westcott is not above installing explosives Realizers inside of his offices to get rid of witnesses and those who hesitate to obey the orders of DEM. By his early actions, he is displayed as sadomasocist and cruel and even insane as he shows no importance who will win in a war as long his machinations inflict pain and show to be useful for his own purposes. He sees Spirits not as a living beings, but as an object to be researched—including himself as he claims that the supernatural is the most beautiful thing that connects the world to mysterious forces of another dimension. He has little respect or regard for most others, and was even willing to turn his own men (who were not aware of his plans) into living bombs as well as living weapons such as removing their brains and turning them into his puppets. Westcott is a megalomaniac and egocentric genius who firmly believes in the Nazis' misinterpretation of Nietzsche's Übermensch (over-man) concept where a race of superior beings are destined to rule the normal ones. Believing mages to be such men with rights enough to rule over the power of Gods. Often seen smirking, Westcott is a cool, collected, yet sarcastic and arrogant man who plays himself off as being extremely intelligent. Also, much like the rest of his allies, Westcott belittles Asians, and thinks of them as nothing more than insects, mainly their armed forces, the AST, for not using brutal methods to achieve their needs. History Current Events Westcott first shows up when Tohka is rescued by Shido Itsuka. In the hopes of capturing the Spirits, Westcott dispatched waves and waves of teenagers and children who where abducted by DEM (after the former killed their families and blamed the Spirits for it) to battlefields against the Spirits. This, however, turned out to be suicidal operations as all women and girls died on the war. To keep the Wizards from DEM and AST in silence, Westcott, in accordance with other nations, approved to wipe out their identities and turn all military of Anti-Spirit Teams of the entire world into mindless puppets that will commit suicide in impossible missions. When the battle between Origami Tobiichi and Kotori Itsuka was over, Westcott set his eyes on Tohka Yatogami and dispatched Ellen Mira Mathers and James A. Paddington to Irubi island and ordered the squad to capture Tohka and get rid of all evidences in the island, which turned out to be a failure as Ratatoskr and the heroes managed to defeat the horde of Bandersnatchs. A month later, Westcott along with Jessica Bailey launched a full-out assault against the Tenou event to capture Tohka and killed a hundreds innocent civilians and young students during the battle with the Spirits before Ellen could capture Tohka and bring her to DEM building of Tenguu City. In the DEM building, Westcott subjugted her to extreme psychological torture through interrogation and drugs but nothing made her go into Inverse Form, however, when the thought of Shido came to Tohka's head, Westcott noticed that killing the hero in front of her would work. After Shido, alongside Miku Izayoi arrived at the chamber of DEM building, Westcott had Ellen impaling Shido with her sword while she was suffering electric torture. This caused Tohka to transform into Inverse Tohka Yatogami, who almost killed Westcott in the process, however, Ellen saved him before retreating to strike back next time. Date A Live x To Aru Majutsu no Index crossover Coming Soon... Quotes }} Gallery 1540953570_6.jpg|Westcott with Tohka in Spirit Pledge. DALSPIRPWTYVAG.png Rwriti54.png Trivia *This is the second non-canon version of Isaac Westcott in games. The first company to create their own version of Westcott was the Compile Heart industries that added him as the unseen overarching antagonist of their games. He is set to appear in the fourth game of the company in 2019 but nothing is confirmed yet as the company is planning to introduce a new Spirit. *This version of Westcott is not dubbed by no one as only letters cover his words. *Whenever he refers to Shidou or Mana by name, he always use Katakana (イツカシドウ and マナ respectively) rather than kanji. While katakana is used for foreign names like Artemisia or Ellen, even Westcott himself, katakana lacks the Kotodama ideal that kanji has. This is made more jarring by the fact that everyone else calls Shido and Mana in kanji. *In the game, many of Westcott's failed crimes in the novel actually happened with success. One of them is the massacre of young students at the Tenou event. Navigation Category:Game Changer Category:Pure Evil Category:Male Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Nihilists Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Mongers Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:Warlords Category:Torturer Category:Magic Category:Satanism Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Creator Category:Supremacists Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Misanthropes Category:Rapists Category:Misogynists Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arena Masters Category:Non-Action Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Lover Stealers Category:Kidnapper Category:Charismatic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Rivals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Strategic Category:Military Category:Liars Category:Propagandists Category:Totalitarians Category:Homicidal Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Betrayed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cheater Category:Sadomasochists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Related to Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Crossover Villains